A Sitters Dream
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "I'm sorry my little one but I do have a meeting tonight that I cannot put off." His little fledgling eyes widened and that lower lip wobbled out. "But Micha who's gonna make my wings all pretty and read bedtime stories?" There's only one whom Michael would trust with babysitting his little fledgling, the only one he trusted to raise Gabriel too, now if only he'd get here on time.


**A little Samandriel and Lucifer for Robin0203, bit of wing grooming, and cuteness!**

* * *

There was many thing about being little Samandriel's Guardian that Michael simply loved having the privilege to do now, simple things such as reading him stories and playing childish games with him in the Garden, but even the more necessary things such as studies and grooming was something that he was elated at being able to do it again.

"I'm sorry my little one but I do have a meeting tonight that I cannot put off."

His little fledgling eyes widened and that lower lip wobbled out.

"But Micha who's gonna make my wings all pretty and read bedtime stories?"

Michael lifted the little one into his arms, resting him on his hip as he made his way around their little home, collecting files he needed and other papers and such.

"Well I had wanted Zaveriel to be here with you but that little trouble maker is off causing trouble only Father knows where, so that left the only other option to be-"

He was interupted by a knock on the door, Michael hid a smile behind a look of confusion as Samandriel looked up at him in surprise, "Who could that be I wonder?"

"Who it! Who it!"

 _"I heard wind of a little fledgling brother of mine that is in need of a sitter for tonight! We are going to have so much fun, and by 'we' I mean me at the expense of you!"_

Samandriel's face lit up like a fire cracker and immediately he was wiggling to be put down, he knew that voice! Michael set the little one on his feet carefully and smiled as he scurried across the floor to throw the large door open.

"LUCI!"

"ALFIE!"

Now, Michael didn't give the Morning Star much, but if there was one angel who he would say was best with the fledglings it would have to be him. Lucifer threw his hands out in excitement as he yelled the little one's name in playful exaltation. Samandriel giggled, did this little excited dance in place, and rammed into the elder angels legs all in the same moment.

Lucifer cracked a grin and tossed the little one up into the air above him, Samandriel shrieked in happiness, "So I'll take it my offer is accepted?"

Samandriel nodded frantically and threw his arms around his older brothers neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes~!"

The Viceroy smiled indulgently at the pair when they both turned the same puppy eyes on him. Lucifer had apparently been teaching another angel all of his tricks too.

"Micha can we make ice cream sundaes for dessert?"

Rolling his eyes fondly he stepped forward to kiss the fledgling on the nose and pat his brothers cheek affectionately.

"As long as Luci doesn't leave the mess for me to clean up. Again"

Lucifer made a face of innocence, "Who? _Me_?"

"Yes, _you,_ thank you brother for doing this."

"Awe don't mention it, Alfie's a fun kiddo to hang with."

He buried his fingers in the fledglings chubby little side, smiling as the little one absolutely burst out into hysterical giggles and bends over on his side to block out the fingers as best as he could, Michael shook his head at the pair and bid them a final good night.

 **...**

"Come on nugget, gotta wash your little tootsies!"

"I'm not a nugget!"

"Sure you are!"

"You're a nugget!"

Sundae time had been a blast, ice cream had gotten everywhere though and that included little feathers, so that meant that after sundaes it was bath time for a certain little fledgling that had been turned into an ice cream monster.

Lucifer sat on the floor leaning with his arms on the rim of the tub, Samandriel playing in the bubbles and with his little bath toys Michael spoiled the kid with having, smiling as he bickered back about the name of 'nugget'.

"Not as much as a nugget as you."

He scrabbled a few fingers over that bare chubby fledgling tummy and won that argument.

"May I have a footsy please?"

Holding out a hand Lucifer waited patiently for it to be deposited there. Kid knew what would happen if it wasn't in the next few moments, as Lucifer had had the same training when he'd been a fledgling, Michael was many things and a good guardian was one of them.

The little appendage was placed into his waiting palm and he grinned lifting it to give a good scrubbing.

Right first, Left second.

"Wings kiddo!"

Samandriel eye'd the little scrubby in his brother's hand and shook his head. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"No Luci. No scrubby no wings!"

"Come on buddy, I did warn you that it would need to be used if you got ice cream in your feathers and well, you _did_ get ice cream in those cute little wings you got."

Still the fledgling was stubborn.

"Come on big guy, I'll be as fast as I can, everyone hates it when Micha uses the scrubby so I know where you're coming from!"

His older brother _still_ used it on him!

The older angel reached out for a teeny wing and stretched it out, scooped some warm soapy water up on it, and gave it a good but light scrubbing. It didn't matter though, as soon as those bristles got under those pretty feathers it was all over.

Though he felt bad, Lucifer relished in the howling giggles from the little guy.

Hair rinsed and bubbles gone, Samandriel was ready to be pulled free, arms raised expectantly. The Archangel wrapped him in a fluffy towel and lifted him up as desired. A change of robes later and a snack of carrots and both were cuddled together in Michael's bed (why would they take the fledglings equally as comfy fluffy one when the big bed was free for the taking?) huddling under the blankets with an orb of floating light and a small piles of children's books.

It was one story per-night.

But Lucifer agreed with the tyke that it was a silly rule.

They were seven stories in when they both fell off.

 **...**

Michael returned him to a counter of drying dishes and a cup of slightly melted mint ice cream. Shaking his head he took the treat up in hand, walking up the small set of stairs to where the bedrooms were, Samandriel's was the second on the right (there was five total-his and one for each archangel-the fledgling slept in Raphael's old room) and he slipped the door open intending to sneak in and give him a kiss on the forehead and tuck the blankets back up to his chin.

Imagine his surprise when the bed was empty.

His eyebrows met in concern for a moment when he didn't spot the child anywhere in the room.

Was he missing?

Where was Lu-Lucifer.

Shaking his head fondly, again, and he turned back around. Lucifer always had this thing about sleeping in _his_ bed when he was out and the blonde had to babysit the fledgling.

Smiling to himself, Michael pushed his bedroom door open, and his heart might have melted just a tad. Laying there wrapped up in the blankets was the two of them. Lucifer was sleeping with a book laying open on his chest, little Samandriel snoring softly on his chest.

Michael pulled the book up and away, tucking the blankets up around them both, before retreating to his office.

He didn't work long.

How could anyone in their right mind be able to work very long with that waiting for them in the next room.

* * *

 **Samandriel and Lucifer cuddles are life though, honestly!**


End file.
